Next Generation
by Derexas the Dark Angel
Summary: Six years after Fazbear's Horror is burned down, a new mall called Freddy Fazbear's Wonderland Mall opens. One night a group of teens die at a party and possess the eight animatronics there. Although they aren't evil, an old salvaged animatronic however is. With no memories of their human lives, they must stop this evil animatronic and keep the mall safe for everyone.
1. Part I: New Animatronics

Next Generation

Part I: New Animatronics

_**I'm a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy's so I'm making this new series because I want to. If you never heard of it or don't know the full lore than look it up on Wikipedia or look up Markiplier's play through of the three games. I don't know him personally but I like his videos and hope one day that he could read this story and maybe give me a small shout out if he likes it. If not then it's cool but I think he's funny. This'll probably be a little boring since nothing really will be going on in the first chapter but things will change.**_

Six years after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (**I believe the order of the games timeline is 2.1.3**), spirits of the dead children have been put to rest. One night, eight teens die at a party the night after the 1st night. Their souls possess the new animatronics of the newly established: "Freddy Fazbear's Wonderland Mall". During the day their programing takes over to make them super kid friendly while at night they watch over the place to keep unwanted people away. With no memories of their human lives, they must complete their jobs to stay alive. But wild shenanigans ensue when the animatronics take on the personality of the people who possess them at night. As well as protect the mall and people from a terrifying ninth animatronic.

_ Day 1_

The owners of the brand new mall finally open their doors and welcome people in. Selling things like clothes, Fazbear merchandise, sporting goods, etc… But the most memorable thing is eight brand new rechargeable animatronics placed around the store. They are activated as the doors open to help serve customers by giving out information about shops, selling or advertising merchandise, helping elderly people inside the mall and also watching out for children. The mall was a little over two stories tall with two floors and a basement Storage Room. The first floor had twenty-four shops while the second had twenty-two. However the basement level had the Food Court, Arcade Center and a Kid Play Park. The mall was still in its beginning stages but it would eventually expand over time.

_Night 1_

_ 10:00 p.m._

The last of the customers leave so the mall can close for the night. The owners take the animatronics away to a special room on the first floor to recharge their batteries. They also had to finish programming the animatronics "Night Mode" programs in special A.I. computers built into each animatronic.

With this cutting new technology the owners were proud to have their animatronics protect the mall without the need of a night watchmen. They're programmed with radios built in to contact the police if an unwanted intruder breaks in as well as a small red button hidden underneath a small removable panel in the right side of their heads which they can remove themselves to push this button which immediately sends a signal to the police station.

Their room was a special room where only them and the owners were allowed to go freely. It wasn't fancy but there were eight individual recharge stations for each of the animatronics. Each station was basically a grey panel with a rod with a two pronged plug at the end that was connected to a generator. Each rod would plug into the back of the animatronic's head which would charge their the battery hidden inside their chest.

Each one was designed to have a removable part for people to find silly parts around the stores to trade out for their already attached part. Each of them were fitted with a voice box and facial recognition software to detect predators similar to the Toy animatronics during the day. Each animatronic are programmed to have their own station during the day which served as their default area whenever they walk around and are recalled back to their station. But the most amazing thing about them was that they can operate themselves by sticking to a specific schedule programed into their A.I systems.

_ 12:00 a.m._

Each of the animatronics were finished being reprogramed when one of the owners decided to activate one to start the "Night Shift". It was an orange male rabbit called **Oswald the Rabbit**. It was a little over three feet tall with orange fur covering its metal endoskeleton and a large patch of white fur on its chest and belly and face. Its hands were white with light pink pads to have the appearance of paws but with four digits and a thumb like a regular human. Its feet were the same but they were larger to symbolize the size of a rabbit's foot. It had a white cotton tail as well as a light blue detachable bowtie. Its face was similar to a rabbit with a white face and pink nose, whiskers and large folding ears. Its eyes were light green and it had fully functionally eyelids complete with long black eyelashes similar to the others. Like a rabbit it also had buck teeth.

He turned on and started to walk around when the owners noticed him leave the area and begin his night job by carefully looking around before walking around more. He would stop every eight feet and look around to make sure that there were no intruders. Each one was fitted with facial recognition to tell the difference between owners, employees and people who don't belong there.

_1:00 a.m._

Oswald the Rabbit moved up to the second floor via the stairs as the owners watched on in amazement. They let him go for an hour to test him out but were satisfied enough to turn on the others. They worked hard on all of them but were glad to see Oswald working as they wanted him too. Their "Day Mode" prompted them to end their shifts and go to the recharge room at 6:00 a.m. and reactivate at 10:00 a.m. while their "Night Mode" prompted them to leave to recharge at 10:00 p.m. and reactivate at 12:00 a.m. Since they had to walk around more in the daytime meant they needed to be charged longer between 6 and 10.

The owners went inside the Recharge Room to find the other seven animatronics still offline waiting for their A.I. computers to be turned on. The first they turned on was a male green furred raccoon named **Archie**. It was the same height as Oswald but it was a raccoon with light green patches of fur on its belly and hands and a mask-like dark green patch of fur around its yellow eyes. Unlike Oswald's bowtie it donned a slightly dark purple detachable neck tie and light grey pants and brown boots. Also like a raccoon it had a green raccoon tail with dark green rings to complete the look.

After Archie turned on they moved over to the next; a female otter with light grey fur named **Rosie. **She was the same height like all the others but instead showed signs of female qualities mainly widened hips, trim waist along with a few curves and female eyelashes around her light blue eyes and a light grey nose. She donned light blue skinny jeans with noticeable and intentional holes in the knee area with pink sneakers. But the most interesting thing people often noticed was that it wore a light pink tube top over its chest. It had long white whiskers and a detachable pink bow on top of its head. This was made to draw in a more female crowd obviously.

Once Rosie left they turned to the next down the line; a male red furred and teal eyed monkey named **Eddy the Pirate**. In pirate fashion it donned dark bluish-grey pants and boots with a toy cutlass and plastic flintlock pistol strapped to the belt loop. It wore no shirt but instead had fake cloth "Find the Booty" and "A pirate's life for me" tattoos sewn onto its tan stomach. It didn't have an eye patch like Foxy but instead had a bluish-grey tricorn hat complete with red headband. But unlike the others it had a detachable aluminum hook for a left hand.

Eddy left with a typical: "_Arrggg me matties_" line which made the owners smile. They then moved to the fifth; a female dark purple furred bear and hazel eyes and a black nose named **Sasha**. Similar to Rosie it too had the same female features but sported forest camo combat boots and trousers with a white top and detachable badges on the top. The one she wore now said: "Supply drive for U.S. Soldiers". She sported a handgun on her hip but it was attached to the black plastic holster so it couldn't be removed. This one was built as a support for women in the military but to also show that they care about military. _**P.S. Please don't send me messages about negative views of women in the military or anything about military that's negative because I won't read them and most likely erase them. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the story. **_

Sasha saluted the owners and marched off as they went to the next: a male light blue furred and purple eyed koala named **Morgan Mellow**. Like Oswald it had no clothes except for a detachable black bowler hat. But unlike the others, Morgan's face has more of a mellow look to it, hence the name. Its teeth were flat and its nose was completely brown and polished to have a slight shine to it. (**The animal features for all the animatronics are similar to their real life counterparts so I won't go into too much detail**) It had big furry ears and small snout with only a few square teeth on the upper and lower jaw.

Morgan left when the owners moved over to the seventh animatronic, a silver furred and green eyed female cat named **Cindy Kitty**. It too had female features but with one key difference, its legs were built to be more cat-like than humanoid with bent limbs and paws with retractable nails. It wore a long light green skirt with a pink top. It had a bushy silver tail with a slightly grey tip. Unlike Sasha and Rosie, Cindy's facial features were more female with tinted purple eyelids, longer eyelashes and a slight purplish tint on the cheeks and a pink nose. Its hands were normal humanoid hands but only had three digits and a thumb with retractable claws and a detachable plastic white wristband on its right hand. It also had long with whiskers and cat-like pupils to give it more of a cat theme. Unlike the others its canines were longer and pointed like a cat.

Cindy left the room with a gentle purr when the owners turned their attentions towards the last animatronic; a dark brown furred wolf with yellow eyes named **Bigby Wolfe **(The Wolf Among Us reference). Somewhat similar to Oswald and Morgan it had no clothes on except for a detachable red plastic collar with small grey dots around the side around its neck and grey boots. On its chest, belly and around its canine-like mouth and black nose and eyes were patches of a slightly lighter shade of brown fur. Its mouth was longer than the rest of the animatronics, but instead of flat teeth like the others it had triangular shaped teeth with longer canines and a locking jaw that could be accessed remotely to prevent future bites.

The owners activated Bigby as his eyes opened and he started to walk towards them. They tried to get him to say something but quickly realized that his voice box hadn't been working all day. They didn't know what to do since they were getting used to them after learning how to program their Night and Day modes. They figured the best thing to do for it is to place it in the Arcade Center and hope that it works. They kept him away for most of the day but they couldn't let him stay in storage until this problem was fixed so they let him go and begin his night shift.

_2:00 a.m._

The owners left the building while the eight animatronics walked around the area making sure that nothing was wrong. The place was mostly quiet with only a few mall security cops showing up to check on their progress. When they were certain that the animatronics could hold their own they left.

_3:00 a.m._

The night continued on while the animatronics continued to search around the area.

_4:00 a.m._

Two hours till six and already the animatronics were still patrolling the area. Another couple of mall security cops showed up to check out progress only to find that everything was fine. One of the cops checked out Bigby to find him doing his job as usual. They were worried about his broken voice box but they couldn't do anything about it. Once they were finished they left.

_5:00 a.m._

Morning was close as the animatronics were still walking around. Their Recharge Mode was only an hour away from activation. Everything was quiet and peaceful as the night was almost drawn to a close. The animatronics were almost done with their shift when the doors opened and a janitor came in and found the animatronics looking at him for a second until proceeding with their job.

_6:00 a.m._

As if on cue, their Recharge Mode activated as they all stopped what they were doing and walked back to the Recharge Room. Their Night Shift was over so now they have some time to recharge before the mall doors open for the day. They walked off into Recharge Room and connected themselves to their own recharging stations. Once they were hooked up and the process started they each shut down for the next four hours.

_8:00 a.m._

The doors open as employees walk in to get their shops ready for the day. The owners are the last to come in and proceed immediately towards the Recharge Room to check on the animatronics. They were quickly impressed to see each one where it should be. They checked the video feed from hidden cameras stored in their eyes and found that they did everything that they were supposed to do. They mostly fast forwarded through it until they came to parts when mall security walked in and the janitor showed up unimpressed that he was late.

They turned off the video feeds and looked at their working marvels. They're the most advanced animatronics of their time and were already showing great results so far. They couldn't help but turn their attention towards Bigby wondering what to do about his broken voice box. They decided to call in to the company that built them and asked for someone to come in one night and replace his voice box. It would take a few days for someone to come in but someone would.

_9:00 a.m._

A few employees went down to the basement Storage Room to find some props to place around the mall during the next few days. The area was big with crates of merchandise everywhere on shelves correctly sealed with labels saying which store it goes to. With an elevator connected to each floor for transporting goods, everything could easily get around.

They searched through box after box until they stumbled upon a lone dusty old crate with the label "Fazbear's Fright Memorabilia". Some people scrounged around the burned down horror attraction looking for anything salvageable. The owners were told that a few things were found but something very special was exhumed from the burned down site.

They opened the crate and found themselves in awe at the site of the things inside. Inside they found old heads from the older animatronics but as they dug in in deeper, they found a pair of white eyes. Its fur was dark brown almost to the point of being completely black from the fire. It was heavily damaged to the point of never working again.

They were forced to pull their heads away when a disturbing smell hit their nose from being sealed up for a while. When the smell went away, they pulled out the burned animatronic and looked it over carefully. Parts of the metal endoskeleton were melted over the joints and the wire jackets were completely gone and even the wires inside didn't survive. They tried to move the joints but most of them were locked up from melted metal cooling and fusing the individual parts together.

The legs could move but everything below its knees were fused together. Its left arm could move but its hand and fingers weren't functional anymore. Its right arm however was completely stiff with only a few functional fingers. Even the neck joints were fused together so it can't turn its head. Its jaws were fused together and even its ears weren't so lucky either. The inside was heavily damaged but not as much as they thought. They placed it to the side and looked through the box. While they weren't looking, its eyes gave off a feint white glow.

Find out what happens next in Part II: The Return


	2. Part II: The Return

Next Generation

Part II: The Return

_**Hello and sorry about the long wait for anything to come out, I've just been uncreative for the past few weeks so I'm working on it. I'll push out the next chapter of Seventh Lyoko Warrior and Grimm Adventure soon. Kingdom Hearts Awakening will take longer but it'll come. Thank you and I hope you guys like this. It's not that eventful and it's pretty short but it's to set up the final mood just to start the real story. Chapter three is when things get interesting but like I said, this sets the mood. Each chapter will equal one night in this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**_

_Day 2_

_ 10:00 a.m._

The owners of Freddy Fazbear's Wonderland Mall finally open their doors just as the animatronic's "Day Mode" activates right on schedule. People come pouring into the mall as they are greeted by Oswald. He's not supposed to be a greeter but with Bigby's voice box on the fritz, he took Eddy's place at the Arcade Center while Eddy was placed in Bigby's Comic book shop. Their latest shipment of Fazbear merchandise however failed to come in so they closed down the shop for today since they sold out yesterday. Since Oswald worked in that shop they pulled him to be a greeter.

Things went smoothly as Oswald kindly waved to everyone and said welcome to them like he usually does. His program had to be tweaked but luckily the programmers that built him programmed them to follow other instructions if needed. The owners might've finished programming commands into their heads but the real programmers did their best to make them able to multi-task.

_12:00 a.m._

Everything was still running smoothly after two hours. Oswald was doing his job and Eddy was doing his just fine. The owners were nervous about making them do other tasks than their original duties but everything seemed to work just fine. They were told however to make sure to reset the animatronics in case they start acting strange from taking another job. They did their best but the animatronics are still basically in "Test Mode". They were told to keep watch over them from time to time to make sure they're working efficiently.

The other animatronics were still working efficiently as they should. More and more customers showed up to see the animatronics while most came to shop. The stores were again packed with customers, one by one things started to get crazy. A few of the employees had to take a break just to catch their breath. Since the mall's grand opening yesterday business has been booming.

Not only that; but the owners made a live announcement through the loud speakers that tomorrow will have a special display set up to honor the mall's roots. They announced that it would be in the Food Court right before opening hours. Not only that but tomorrow was Friday so they would have a fun game for the kids. They wouldn't say what but they decided that every Friday would have a fun game for all the kids to play.

_12:00 a.m._

The mall had closed and the animatronics were beginning their nightly rounds. Everything seemed to be going fine as a group of builders entered the building and made their way down to the Food Court via the elevator. Some of the animatronics noticed the men but didn't turn on their police radio because a few mall security officers came in to help the builders keep the animatronics off their backs while they work.

The Food Court was one of the only three rooms in the basement floor. The Storage Room was actually in Basement Level 2 underneath this floor. In the food court were only ten different food shops, five on the North Wall and five on the South Wall. In the center of the Food Court were a bunch of square tables and chairs organized into rows for a neat look.

If you looked above you, you can see that the ceiling of the 2nd floor because they opened up sections of the two floors for escalators. They edges of the openings were of course blocked off by metal guard rails and quarter of an inch thick sheets of plexiglass between the ground and the rails to keep people safe. The maximum height of the guard rails were about three feet high.

Down in the Food Court a few men stepped out of the elevator with building supplies and made their way to the center of the area. They looked around the large room looking for the spot that they're supposed to build this attraction. One of the animatronics was down in the Food Court when one of the guys pulled out the blueprints to the first Basement Level and noticed that the owners put a circle in the center of the area. They were supposed to build a five and a half feet tall pillar for this broken animatronic to rest on with lights at the base of the pillar that when turned on would shine on the top of the pillar to present it.

Then men cleared the space and left themselves about a 3x3 foot space for them to started working. They began by cutting into the blue and white checkered linoleum floor until they had a nice square space to work with.

_1:00 a.m._

The men had already started to lay light grey painted boards down in the square they had cut until you couldn't see the floor underneath. They then proceeded to lay boards up and nail one end down to the edge of the squares boards until they had boards all around the edges of the square. The owners specified what they wanted as they men made another flat layer of boards and nail them down to the top of the other boards.

_2:00 a.m._

The pillar was done and the men left as a man and a woman came in to work on the lights. They seemed like they were pretty prepared, all they had to do was put in four spotlights which would all plug into a small ground receptacle about a few feet away from the wood pillar. However the receptacle didn't have any power so they had to install a switch to turn it on.

_3:00 a.m._

The electrician crew finished the job. It didn't take long but they had to fix a few faulty wires thanks to some moron who didn't know what they were doing. Everything turned out well as they positioned each spotlight at each corner of the pillar. They weren't that big but they were bright enough to draw some attention. They flipped the switch on by one of the service elevators which routed power to the ground receptacle. All four spotlights turned on and shined a brilliant bright light on the pillar. Satisfied with their work, they turned off the spotlights and left.

_4:00 a.m._

The animatronics were still patrolling around as their "Recharge Mode" was only two more hours away from activating. As usual everything went smoothly since no one else is coming in. The whole mall was silent, giving the animatronics another easy night.

_5:00 a.m._

It was only an hour area from six but the doors opened as the owners came in to see the progress on the pillar. They went down the service elevator and stepped off into the Food Court when they noticed the pillar and spotlights in the center of the room. They flipped the switch as the spotlights turned on. They looked at the lit up pillar completely satisfied by the job done. Now they could show off their prize.

They took the service elevator again but this time towards the second basement level. They walked into the Storage Room and looked for the box from the other day. A few people came in this morning and built a small stand for this animatronic. It wasn't very big but it was high enough so it could be in a sitting position.

They found the box and noticed that the animatronic was sitting on top. They were startled to see it until they noticed that it was sitting on what looked like a small sheet of light grey painted plywood. It was in fact the mount they ordered. Behind where it was sitting was a thick metal bar shaped like a cross for its back to rest on. The rig itself consisted of four metal rings that held it in place. On ring went around the upper torso while two of the rights went around both shoulders and under the armpits while the last one went around its neck. It looked pretty nice and it was ready for them.

They carried the mount bound animatronic off into the service elevator and made it back up to the Food Court. Once inside they carried it over and sat it down beside the pillar. They thought to themselves for a moment about how to place this thing. They didn't take long to figure it out when they both lifted it off the ground and placed it on top of the pillar while adjusting it to face the south side of the mall in the direction of the front mall doors so people would notice it when they walk inside the mall.

_6:00 a.m._

The exhibit was finished as the animatronic's "Recharge Mode" activated. They all walked back to their special room while the owners looked on at their new exhibit in pride. Employees started to walk in every ten minutes to get themselves ready for the morning. It'll be day 3 since the mall opened up so they had to make this a day that nobody would every forget.

One of the owners walked away from a moment but came back with a small portable whiteboard and tacked it one to the pillar. He then pulled out a black marker and wrote on the board. When he was done, him and the other owner stepped back and looked at what it said. It read: "_From our predecessors: you bring you a memory: Springtrap_". With their exhibit finished and ready to be seen by the people, the owners smiled and walked back to the service elevator.

But as they were walking away, Springtrap's eyes started to glow again. However this time its eyes slowly moved as it watched the owners getting into the elevator. But when the elevator doors closed, its eyes went back to looking straight ahead. For a long time it was sleeping but now it's awake. A storm is brewing in the mall and Springtrap will make its return memorable.

Find out what happens next in Part III: Deadly Party


End file.
